Triste Novembre
by angelfanny2008
Summary: Mya raconte son histoire, ce qui lui est arriver avant que Brooke Davis et Dean Winchester ne la prenne en charge. Elle n'en a parler à personne, mais bientôt son secret sera dévoiler... One Tree Hill/Surnatural


**Triste Novembre**

**Mya s'installa dans sa chambre, un cahier dans une main, une plume dans l'autre. Elle tremblait, mais elle devait le faire, car sinon elle ne serait jamais libéré. Son mari, Nathan, était entrain de coucher les enfants, elle devait en profité pour écrire...Oui...Écrire ce que ce salaud lui avait fais...**

**Elle s'installa donc à son bureau et respirant un bon coup, elle ouvrit la première page de son cahier. Elle inscrivit comme titre ''Triste Novembre.''**

**Novembre...Ce mois la me répugne, et ce depuis si longtemps, que je ne peux me souvenir depuis quand je déteste ce mois. Je devais avoir environ 12 ans... **

_**Mya se souvient de son enfance**_

_**Elle n'a même pas passé l'adolescence**_

_**Elle souhaite que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve**_

_**Pour chasser l'image qu'elle a de son père **_

**Mon père...S'était vite dit, car cet homme n'était pas mon vrai père...Mais dison que je lui faisai confiance avant...Avant qu'il ne face ce geste...Ce geste qui me fais si mal encore aujourd'hui...Je n'en ai parler à personne...**

_**Mya se souvient de toutes ces nuits**_

_**Qu'il entrait dans sa chambre sans faire un bruit**_

_**Il lui disait qu'il serait toujours là**_

_**Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait sous ses draps **_

**Comment penser qu'un père pouvait faire ça **

**à son enfant....Comment il avait pu me faire ça...Je n'étais qu'une enfant...Je lui en veut tellement de m'avoir enlever mon enfance...**

_**Tous les soirs elle tremble**_

_**Chaque fois qu'elle pense**_

_**Que c'est son père qui viendra pour la border**_

_**Elle est seule dans sa chambre**_

_**Pleure en silence**_

_**Et elle n'a personne pour la réconforter**_

_**Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est la chance**_

_**De vivre une enfance**_

_**Qui ne lui a jamais été accordée**_

_**C'est une journée d'automne**_

_**Un triste novembre**_

_**Que Mya ne pourra jamais oublier **_

**Dix ans...Dix ans ont passé et je n'ai toujours pas oublier...Ses mains sur mon corps...Son hallaine...Je ne l'oublierai jamais....sa s'est certain...**

_**10 ans plus tard elle en souffre encore**_

_**Elle porte encore les traces sur son corps**_

_**Il lui disait que tout irai bien**_

_**Il lui répète encore le même refrain**_

_**10 ans plus tard il avoue ses torts**_

_**Sans émotion et sans aucun remord**_

_**Mais il disait qu'il le regrettait**_

_**Trop tard car le mal est déja fait! **_

**Il regrette...Oui mon oeil...Il regrette pas...Cet homme n'a jamais rien regretter de ce qu'il faisait...Dan Scott ne regrette rien! Et moi je ne lui pardonnerai jamais...**

**Mya versa une larme en écrivant ce dernier mot. Elle l'essuya et tendit l'oreille. Nathan riait avec James dans la chambre d'à coté...Elle aurait tant aimer les rejoindres, mais si elle abandonnait, jamais elle ne terminerai sa libération. Elle ce remit donc à écrire.**

_**Mais Mya reste forte**_

_**A la vie elle s'accroche**_

_**Elle se dit qu'un jour son cauchemar sera terminé**_

_**Elle en parle a ses proches**_

_**De son père elle décroche**_

_**Elle se dit qu'un jour de lui elle sera libérée **_

**Oui...Un jour je me vengerai...Un jour je serai libérée de ce secret qui me tue à petit feu à chaque jours...**

_**Tous les soirs elle tremble**_

_**Chaque fois qu'elle pense**_

_**Que c'est son père qui viendra pour la border**_

_**Elle est seule dans sa chambre**_

_**Pleure en silence**_

_**Et elle n'a personne pour la réconforter**_

_**Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est la chance**_

_**De vivre une enfance**_

_**Qui ne lui a jamais été accordée**_

_**C'est une journée d'automne**_

_**Un triste novembre**_

_**Que Mya ne pourra jamais oublier...**_

**Je dois rester forte, m'accrocher à ma nouvelle vie...Grâce à Brooke et à Dean, je suis une nouvelle femme...J'ai réussie à avoir une partie de mon adolescence que j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir...Je leurs doit tout...Et Nathan...Je l'aime tellement...Mathis...James...Mes deux anges...mes deux amours...Pour eux, je dois rester forte...Et un jour, il payera...Oh oui...Je le jure devant Dieu, il payera...**

**-Mya??-**

**La jeune femme se retourna vers Nathan qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ferma doucement son petit cahier avant d'aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.**

**-Que faisais tu?-**

**-Je me libérais...-**

**Nathan ne compris pas vraiment ses paroles, mais par respect pour sa femme, il se tut. Mya lui fut reconnaîssant et l'embrassa tendrement. Non, elle ne voulait pas craquer...Elle devait être forte, pour pouvoir ce venger un jour...**

**et enfin oublier ce triste novembre.**


End file.
